


The Crow

by Jinxous



Series: ColdFlash [14]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, The Crow AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: sad ending

“People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.”

It had been a story Len had told to his sister and the boy she'd babysit. In fact that's where their story starts is with Barry Allen. 

It had been a dark night to kick off Devils Night in Central City. Len had accompanied Lisa to her job, babysitting eight year old Barry Allen. It'd been a fun night, and he loved watching the kid. He was smart for his age and to be honest when Len was around he refused to go to bed without a bedtime story, his favorite being The Crow. Len had just laid Barry down to bed when Lisa screamed from downstairs. He ripped Barry from bed, hiding him in his closet, telling him to be quiet. A gun shot resounded and Len acted before thinking. He ran down the stairs to see Lisa sprawled on the floor, blood pooling around her. In horror he walked over to his sister, not noticing the person following him. When the shout rang it hit him in the back, Len collapsing next to Lisa. Her eyes stared at him, horrified, tears of fear running out.

"L-Lenny."

"I know Lis."

"This bitch is still alive! Want me to shoot them both!?"

"Kill the guy! The girl can still be played with."

"Touch my sister and I'll fucking kill you!" Len yelled, looking behind him to see the men. There was a group, one he'd seen working with his dad.

"You won't be doing anything kid. Your out." Len heard a gunshot, then nothing.

The crow's cries woke him up. This time he was buried six feet under and clawed himself out. Once he reached the surface he let out a scream, collapsing on his grave. "Lisa." He mumbled, getting up and looking around. He saw tombstones, next to him was one that has Lisa's name on it. Wide-eyed Len got up, stumbling as he took a step. The crow caw'd at him, making Len jump back.

"Are you alright!?" A yell came from behind them, Len looking over his shoulder to see a young man with a bouquet of flowers. The crow took off, Len following with his stumbles. "Sir?!" The young man yelled, but did not give chase.

Len ran out of the graveyard, into a nearby alley-way. He barely made it as it began raining. Removing his shirt and jacket he stumbled toward his home, crying stopped. His apartment building had been condemned, he can't say he was surprised. The crow caw'd again, flying in through an opened window.

Len stumbled in, doors unlocked. He walked into Lisa's room. It'd been left like it was, them expecting to come home. She had left her theater props out, ready to rehearse her lines. Picking up a sad jesters mask he put it up to his face.

"Lenny don't laugh! I don't want to play the jester!" Lisa yelled, Len holding the mask up to his face.

"Boo!" He said, continuing his laughter."

Len dropped the mask, backing away. "Lisa!" He screamed, covering his face as he fell back on his sisters bed. 

"Get out of my room Lenny!" Lisa yelled as Len flopped back on the bed.

"Too busy for big brother?"

"No! But I'm busy jerk!"

"Train wreck."

Getting up Len flipped the bed, rage filling him. "Why'd you bring me back here!?" He yelled at the crow, the bird cawing and flew out of the room. Len followed it, down the hall to his bedroom. There it sat, perched on the opened closet door. Walking over Len pulled out a leather jacket. Looking up at the crow it caw'd once more, looking towards Len's dresser. He noticed a newspaper clipping amongst long dead flowers. It was a clipping of his and Lisa's murder. The killers had gotten away, Barry wasn't harmed. 

But they hadn't gotten away, Len had seen their faces. Now he knows why he was chosen. He was here to get revenge for his and Lisa's deaths. Smiling Len went to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt, grabbing some black pants from his drawer. He changed quickly, grabbing a look at himself in the mirror. He was missing something, his face needed cover.

Walking back to Lisa's room he grabbed her stage makeup. He put white cream on his face, taking black lipliner and drew lines into his his eyes and lips, coloring them black. Looking in the mirror he was pleased with his work, now he looked like a vengeful spirit.

Heading out of the house he began his hunt for the first man he saw, Sam Scudder.

He wasn't hard to find, he was usually at his hide out with his girl Rosa Dillon. Len was currently perched on the roof, looking in through the sky light. He saw Scudder's men pulling a person with a bag over his head into the warehouse. The young man struggled as he was thrown into a chair, Scudder grabbing a knife. The crow took off, flying inside through the open door. Len peeled back a panel on the sun roof, listening to what they were saying.

"You understand we don't take kindly to the police acting on our turf. You think it'd be an easy compromise. Looks like we'll have to send a message."

"Kiss my ass Scudder. Killing one guy won't send any message except the fact that you are a worse threat than we expected."

"Got a mouth on you. This is why the cops are an issue. It's one less I have to deal with." The blade met the man's throat, the crow taking flight at the man. Scudder backed up, pulling out a gun and shooting at the bird. The man in the chair tipped the chair, curling together the best he could. In the confusion Len jumped down, landing in some crates. "Over there! See what it is!" Scudder yelled, the first guy running over. He was met with an empty spot of destroyed crates.

"There ain't no one here." Not a second later he was pulled down into the crates, a gun shot going off. Silence followed for a few moments before a voice broke.

"As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door." Eyes directed up the the top of the crates, sitting atop was Len, a smile on his face.

"The hell?" Another guy said.

"Kill him!" Scudder yelled, guns going off. Len fell back, off the giant crate. He caught himself, landing on the ground. In his hand was the first man's gun. It wasn't hard taking the second guy out, Scudder the last guy. Len tackled him, knocking him out. Len took the moment to untie the man.

"Who's there."

"A no one, a no one you see." Len said, snapping the ropes. He sat the man up and removed the bag, blue eyes meeting green.

"Well I see someone ready for Halloween."

"Run along, I've got a score to settle." Len looked away, hearing a clicking. Turning back he saw himself handcuffed to the man.

"Kid, you've made a mistake."

"I'm CSI Allen and you are under arrest for murder of these men."

"Detective pretty boy more like it. I'm busy for a while so please stay out of my way kid."

"What?" The CSI said, looking down to see his hands in cuffs.

"See you around." Len said, walking over to Scudder.

"What's your name! Who are you!?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." A caw caught them off guard. The crow landed on Len's shoulder, the man looking at it.

"The crow?" The younger mumbled, looking at the man.

"See you next time kid." Len said as he picked up Scudder, turning and walking towards the door.

"Len?" The man said, Len continuing to walk. "Is that who you are!? Leonard Snart!?"

"Just go to bed kid." The next thing surprised Len, a hand landed on his shoulder, turning him around. When he met green eyes once more it hit him, the familiarity he felt earlier. He'd seen these bright eyes before, on a young boy he left hiding in the closet. 

"You're him. The crow brought you back."

"Stay out of this Barry. I'm getting vengeance for Lisa."

"This isn't the way! A fair trial."

"Lisa didn't get a fair trial. God I don't want to know what they did to her."

"I know what they did! I know because I've been looking into your murder since I was eleven."

"I'm sorry Barry. The crows only here for revenge."

"Len, please." Barry begged, stepping closer to the older man. "You were never like these people." Len took the moment to stare at Barry. He'd been gone too long. He'd missed Barry grow up, into this fine young man. He was attractive, someone Len once was into. His eyes fell to Barry's lips for a moment, heart beating fast.

"I like to let you think people don't change for the worse, but I'm not the same man that tucked you away in that closet."

"You can be better!" Barry yelled, Len shoving Barry into the pillar.

"Just let me have my vengeance kid, then I can go back to my grave. I won't let you stop me anyway."

"I won't let you do this."

"I'm sorry Barry." Len said, pulling away. Barry went to give chase, only to realize he was handcuffed to the pole. 

"Len!"

"I'm not Len! Not anymore!" Len yelled, walking over and grabbing Scudder. He dragged the man off without a back glance at Barry, let the cops find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Forced to work together
> 
> I've been meaning to get around to this.

It had been a surprise seeing Len…or what he supposed was Len, again. After Sam's gang gunned him and Lisa down Barry was ready to bring them to justice. Instead he got a slap to the face and handcuffed to a pole.

When police found him he was laughed at, but nothing new. What concerned him was that Len was alive, was the crow. He never thought that a childhood story was true, that is until he saw Len. Except Len wasn't himself, he was going to kill Sam and hunt down the others. So Barry went hunting himself, tracking down any leads, but none came till Sam dropped to the ground. Now Barry had a trace, that's how he ended up waking up handcuffed to Len. They hadn't said one word to each other, Barry pouting as he looked over at the gang. Huffing he leaned back, his head resting against Len's back. Len had sworn to his revenge, so Barry forced himself to be in the middle of the action. This caused him to be in this mess, Len playing with the cuffs. Barry just sat there, contemplating how he was going to survive Mark Mardon and his friends. 

Len had felt a sense of protection over Barry, something that had started the first day he met Barry. He new Barry was forcing himself to work with Len's twisted ways because he thought he could change Len's mind…but that would never happen. Len needed to take these men down, kill them before they escaped. Barry had only met Len again hours ago, but wouldn't stop to leave him alone. Since that encounter Barry has been almost killed twice and now was handcuffed to a pole with Len as Mark Mardon waved a gun around at them. He finally left them alone, but Barry was too quiet for his liking. He was currently picking the handcuffs, a skill he acquired in jail when he still had a life to live. He decided to talk to him first, brushing his hand back against his.

"Barry? Are you alright?" The young man didn't say anything, just squeezed his hand. "Good…listen. I need you to help me. We both can't make it out alive if we both don't try."

"What do you want me to do?" Barry mumbled. Len feeling his head against his shoulder…if anything he felt more alive now then he's been all night. Barry and Lisa, the two people he cared the most about in the world. One was waiting for him…the other didn't want him to leave him again. 

"Do you remember when I taught you about picking handcuffs? I want to you to pick mine, I'll get yours."

"I can't see over my shoulder Len, plus I'm not that good."

"I know you can do it, come on." Len said, shoving the paper clipped into Barry's hands. The younger took the paper clip he had been using and began messing with Len's handcuffs. It didn't take long before Len felt them release. He broke out of the cuffs, grabbing Mark's attention.

"Shoot them!" He yelled, Len swinging around to protect Barry, using his body as shield. The bullets hit him, Barry flinching away. Len watched him, looking into those scared green eyes staring up at him. Len watched as Barry resemble his younger self. In the blaze of bullet Len watched the young cautiously. When they paused to reload Len took the moment to break Barry's handcuffs. He pulled him to his feet, rushing him behind some crates.

"You stay here. I'll take care of them." Len went to run away, but Barry stopped him. He grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back towards him.

"Leonard Snart, we will work together to get these guys in jail!"

"Whatever you say Barry." Len said and before Barry knew it Len was gone and there were blood curdling screams coming from the other side of the crate. It was a moment of silence before Mark Mardon was sent flying into the pole, hitting it with enough force to break a chunk off. He looked up as Len marched over, pulling a knife from his jacket. Barry leaned down, curling up a bit. He was a little scared of the look on Len's face, but couldn't look away. Mark was pressed against the pole, the fear of God in his eyes.

"This is how it goes. You give me a name and I make this painless." Mark growled, blood rolling down his head, into his eyes. He spit at Len, the man's eye flinching. In a swift moment a knife was driven into Marks leg. A scream escaped him, Barry looking away, not wanting to see this part. "A name of another member of your gang." Len said, removing another knife from his jacket.

"My gang was the guys you just slaughtered." The knife was drove into his shoulder. Another scream ripping through the air, Barry gasping.

"Thirteen years ago you and a gang of misfits murdered two teenagers in the Allen house."

"Yah? So? You the broads ex or somethin'?"

"Or something. Who worked with you that night?"

"It was some around the neighborhood guys." Len took another knife, pressing it against his collar bone. 

"Names."

"Uh-Hartley Rathaway, just a snobby punk. Then there was uh…um Jesse James…Digger Harkness. Listen man you got your info so just le-." Len didn't let him finish before he drove his knife through Mark's head. Barry turned to see the man slump over, eyes wide in horror.

"He gave you the names, we could have left him for the cops." He said, Len looking at the body.

"He never gave Lisa a chance." He turned, looking at Barry. "I got a list, Hartley Rathaway's next."

"Not without me! This won't be happening again!"

"It will. Come on if you insist on working together."

"It keeps us both alive." Barry said, avoiding looking at the body.

 

Hartley wasn't hard to track. He lived in a small apartment. He'd locked himself up when he'd heard about Scudder's death, expecting loose ends to be taken care of. What he didn't expect was to turn after patching his door to see a man dressed in black and a painted face looking down at him. He backed up, running into the kitchen and grabbing a knife for protection. He turned to see the man walking in slowly, Hartley backing out of the kitchen as he watched the man. Len didn't have to say anything, the man was already crying. Barry came up behind him, managing to grab Hartley's wrist and disarm him with ease. Len took the moment to run at him, grabbing Hartley by the shirt and throwing him against the wall. Hartley curled up, tears escaping him.

"What do you want! My boyfriends a cop and son his way home." 

"13 years ago you killed a girl and her brother, I'm retribution."

"Please! I didn't kill them! I was just a kid on the street!"

"Len." Barry said, watching the older take out a knife. He got in front of him, blocking access to Hartley. "He was around my age. He was a kid."

"He still help kill her."

"I stood back! I didn't even want to watch what happened!" Len grip tightened, making Hartley cry harder. "Please! I've changed! Please! I have a boyfriend!" Hartley begging, Barry staring down Len. The older man glared down at Hartley, taking a moment to look at Barry.

"He didn't want to. If any of them deserve to live it's him. Please Len." Barry said, watching his old friend. His eyes softened as he looked at Barry, the knife clattering to the ground. Barry picked it up, turning to Hartley. "It's okay. Go to you bathroom and wait for your boyfriend. 

"Okay…okay." Hartley mumbles, slowly standing up. He did as told, Barry hearing his sobs in the bathroom. 

"Let's go." Len said, walking towards the fire escape, the front door clicking. Len lifted Barry and before he knew it he was on the fire escape. He looked inside, seeing his captain walk in, Hartley running out and hugging him. Captain Singh looked worried, holding Hartley close. Barry sighed…he'd never get a relationship like that. And arm wrapped around him, Barry looking up to see Len watching the scene.

Barry felt sorry for his friend, he'd lost everything that night and was focus on revenge only, but he can see that he's forgiven Hartley…after all he had been only a kid at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sad ending

Barry and Len sat on top of the roof of one of the banks in town, silence between them. Barry knew what Len had to do…he understand that the story always needed to finish like this. Hartley was spared, that's the best he could get. True these men didn't deserve jail, only something much worse, but he still wanted justice. This man…this man would take care of him no matter what.

“Barry, I have to track them down. I'll let you come with, but we do it my way.”

“Just promise you won't go back for Hartley. You can kill the rest…he's a victim too.”

“I won't.” Len said, looking over the city. “I know I'm not the man you idolized before, but-.”

“You're right. The man I idolized wouldn't kill for vengeance. The man in front of me isn't that man…he's a man who has overcome death. No one comes back from that without being a little messed up. I still worship you, the man that died protecting me.”

“When this is over I'm not going to be around. I have unfinished business, that's the whole reason I came back.”

“I know…I just-.” Barry looked over to Len, taking in the blood stains and smeared makeup. It was so tempting, looking into those deep, chilling eyes. Even with the blood of Harkness splattered on Len, Barry was still attracted to him. Without warning he leaned over and caught Len’s lips. The older was surprised, but didn't pull away. He leaned in, grabbing Barry around the waist, pulling him in. He kissed hard and cold, yet soft and warming, drawing Barry in. Barry pulled Len back, pulling him in close. Len suddenly pulled away, backing away from Barry. “What?!”

“We can't do this Barry! I'm dead!”

“You seemed pretty alive.” 

“Please Barry…I'll be gone by tomorrow.”

“Then live a little.” Barry yelled, crossing his arms.

“I can't do this to you. I left you once, I won't do it again!” Len yelled, Barry standing up.

“Fine. Let's find Jesse James and kill him so you can go back to being dead.”

“Barry. It has to be like this.” Len said, grabbing Barry’s arm. “Please. Understand and don't be mad. If I could stay I would have you spread out on this roof by now. “

“I'm sorry…I've…I've just never had someone so special in my life show interest in me. I don't take rejection well.” Barry said, Len wrapping his arms around Barry.

“I'm sorry. I should have stayed away. Barry Allen, live with someone who can make you feel better than I ever will.”

“I'll never find someone as great as you. You don't remember that man who babysat me, but I do. I won't give up on him.” Len stayed quiet, holding Barry close.

“Okay. Let's go find James.” Len pulled away, leading Barry down the roof stairs.

 

It wasn't hard finding Jesse James, after all he wasn't going anywhere. Jesse James was septic, home with medical care. Len snuck into his home, watching as hospice left for the night, leaving Jesse alone for a while. Barry came in behind him, looking at the man, lying in the bed. He had a machine helping him breath, a slow heartbeat showing on the heart monitor. It was chilling looking at the scene.

“This is going to be so easy.” Len said, walking over to the side of the bed with the IV’s. Jesse’s eyes opened, staring up at Len.

“Ah. The avenger.” He said, smiling. He looked over at Barry, the smile widening.

“What's a young man like you doing with a dead man like him?”

“I'm here to witness you die.”

“You…you're that kid…the one that bitch was watching. She wasn't very good.” Len punched him, Barry jumping. He crossed his arms, the crow landing on his shoulder. He turned, letting Len do what he was going to. “Can't watch? Your weak.”

“Why did you kill them?” Barry asked,  
Still looking out the window.

“We got paid to take the bitch and her brother out…though I can see he's not one to stay dead.”

“Who hired you?!” Len yelled, grabbing the air cord. Jesse chuckled, Len staring at him darkly.

“Go ahead. I'm a dead man already.” Len smiled, gripping the cord. He watched as the man's smile turned into panic. He reached out, scratching at Len's hands.

“Who hired you to kill my sister!”

“Don't…know…anony…mous.” Jesse said, Len cutting the cords. Jesse’s eyes went wide, gasping for air. Barry covered his ears, not wanting to hear the rest.

“Who are you!?” A yell came, Barry looking over at the doorway. A young, black haired man walked into the room, eyes dragging to Len and then his dad. The heart monitor flatlined, making the man panic. “Dad! What did you do!?” He yelled, Len running at Barry. He scooped him up in his arms, making their escape out the window. “I'll kill you!” They heard the man yelled, Barry wrapping his arms around Len as he ran, the crow flying overhead. When they got to a safe spot Len sat Barry down.

“So what next?” Barry asked looking at Len.

“You go home and try and live a normal life.”

“Hey! No! There's one more person.”

“I will find out who and get rid of them. You can visit my grave tomorrow.” 

“Len no! Till the end.”

“Don't make me knock you out Barry. Just start walking home and visit my grave often.”

“I can't believe you! Fine I'll go home and let you get yourself killed. I can't believe someone like you is who I fell in love with.” Barry growled, walking away. He stopped, turning and looking at Len. “I love you! I really do.”

“I know. When you were younger you always wanted to play wedding, me being your groom.”

“Shut up.” Barry said, smiling.

“You turned into a great young man.”

“Now you flirt.” Barry said, turning to see Len gone. Huffing he walked away, head dropped. Len was going to find this last person, whether it would get him killed again. Barry stepped out, this was what he wanted. Now he had to walk home, on the other side of the town.

 

Len perched himself on the roof, peering over gang territory. He saw some familiar faces, none that had a beef with his family. Sitting beside him was his crow, the bird squawking. “Get lost if you're only going to complain.” Squawking again the crow took off, leaving Len alone to watch the gangs. A few minutes past and no one suspicious showed their face, Len thinking over the years. His father got in bed with a lot of people, but Len steered cleared of them. He watched for someone, anyone he could get information on, but no one showed. He hadn't seen his crow since it took flight and Len was seeing the morning light shining over the horizon. He closed his eyes, taking his eyes to the crow. He was sprung over the sky, looking down at the Central City Bridge. The crow landed, perching itself on the railing of the bridge. He instantly saw Barry, tucked inton his jacket as he walked across the dark bridge. He looked miserable, stuck in thought of probably what Len had last said. He just couldn't drag Barry down into something he's too involved in. A sudden figure appeared in the crows line of vision, coming up behind Barry swiftly. 

Len shot his eyes open, jumping from his perch. He fell, hitting a dumpster, leaving a body indent. It caught the attention of the gangsters. They came running, Len taking off down an alleyway.

It didn't take Len long to get to the bridge, it was surprisingly empty for the night, of course with all the murdering going on who in the right mind would be out in the streets. Len looked around, spotting the figure standing by the bridge railing. Len walked closer, glaring at the person. They raised their arm, Len walking close enough to see the person holding the gun. Len's eyes adjusted and he was able to make out the person. It was the man from James’ house, the son.

“You killed my dad. You killed my dad in cold blood.”

“He deserved to die. He's killed, he's hurt people.”

“He was still my dad! He was everything I had!”

“Tough shit! Get over it!”

“Is that all you got to say?”

“Pretty much.” Len growled, crossing his arms.

“Look at him and say that again.” The kid pointed the gun over the railing, Len raising a brow. Looking over his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Looking back at him was Barry, eyes wide and filled with petrifying fear as he dangled above the rocky water of Central City, only supported by a rope wrapped tightly around his wrists.

“Len!?”

“Barry!” Len yelled, looking back at the young man. 

“Len! I'm scared! I can't swim!” Barry screamed, hands holding onto the rope for dear life. 

“It's okay! I'll get you back up here!” Len yelled, body shaking as he looked over and glared at the man.

“What do you got to say now?” He said, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

“Bring him up! He didn't do anything. He's an innocent!”

“He watched you kill my dad! He's as guilty as you are!” The man yelled, glaring at Len.

“Just let Barry go and kill me! I cut the lines! He doesn't deserve this!” The man looked at Len, eyes cold and stabbing daggers into Len’s. “Please. Don't hurt him for what I did.”

 

“Tough shit! Get over it!” With a swift motion the man severed the rope. Len watched as Barry descended, his body kicking in. Len leaped from the railing, diving down. Barry was screaming as Len latched onto his waist, pulling him close.

“I’m sorry!” Barry yelled out as they hit water, the water and rocks cutting up Len’s jacket and skin. He didn't care though, his arm still wrapped firmly around Barry’s waist. He swam as fast as he could to the shore, breathing heavily as he huffed dragged Barry along with him, his mind no longer focused on the man above. 

“I got you. I got you Barry. It's all going to be alright.” He said between breathes, reaching the shore lines seconds. He dragged Barry into a safe spot, laying him in his lap. Len smiled, makeup dripping from his face. “We made it Barry. We're safe. We're safe.” Len said, brushing Barry’s hair from his face. His smile fell at the lack of replies, his eyes looking Barry up and down. His chest wasn't moving and his neck was drooping at an odder angle than usual. Len's body went cold as he picked Barry's top half of his torso up into his arms, Len studying him. “Barry? Barry wake up. This isn't funny. I need to know if you're hurt.” No response came, tears beginning to collect in Len’s eyes. “Barry please tell me you're joking. Come on.” He said, shaking Barry lightly in his hold. A moment of silence went by before Len spoke again, this time yelling. “Come on! Wake up Barry!” He yelled, holding Barry against his chest, the young man lifeless in the hold. Len broke tucking into Barry’s shoulder, tears mixing with the river water. “Barry please…don't be dead. I-I can't. Please.” Len cried, clenching his eyes shut and burying his face into Barry's shoulder. The image of Barry staring at him in the last moments of the fall burned into his brain and replaying over and over in his mind, saving the last moment they had. “Please be joking. Please Barry…I love you…I love you.” Len repeated over and over, Barry never to respond to him.

 

A week later Len stands in the back, dressed in a suit he'd found in the back of his closet. Barry’s casket had a flag draped over it, his fellow officers dressed up and heads bowed. It seemed to be too short, Len watching as the guns were fired and they gave the folded up flag to Barry’s parents. Those two people that loved their son more than anything, that even took care of Len and Lisa, now had to live with the fact that their son is dead. Len took one think that can't ever be replaced, the one thing he'd die for over and over again. As the funeral concluded the people in attending shook the Allen’s hands. Len walked down, seeing it fit to say final goodbyes and tell the family how sorry he is. He'll never be able to tell them how sorry he was, how he truly felt. Here he stood, in the line to talk with the Allen’s eyes glued to casket. He was the last to give the parents his condolences. Finally his hand met Henry Allen's in a shake.

“I am truly sorry for what happened to your son.”

“Thank you.” Henry said, Nora just staring at the casket. 

“Did they get the guy?”

“Yes they did. Axel Walker, apparently cut his father's breathing tubes as well. He's serving two life sentences.”

“I think they should put a needle in him slowly.” Nora said, wiping away her tears.

“We know Barry wouldn't want that.” Len said, Nora’s eyes snapping to him.

“How do you know…knew my son?” 

“We were school friends.”

“You look oddly familiar…the old babysitters brother. Leo or Lorenzo, something like that.”

“Oh that boy was the nicest, Rest In Peace he and his sister.” Nora said, Len looking down. “I think his father had a thing to do with it.” At this Len looked at Nora, Henry looking at her worriedly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well that man had the balls to party after losing his children, with the suspected gang members that killed them. The poor kids only got visit from Barry. He never did forget what happened. They're buried a few plots over.” Henry said, pointing to Lisa and Len's graves, the dirt now covering Len's. “Some damn kids vandalized it the other day, dug the body up. Maybe that how he met the Walker kid.”

“I wish I could help you guys.”

“Unless you can bring my boy back I don't see how you can help. I'm just glad my boy had such caring friends. Excuse us.” Henry said, walking away with Nora as she broke down. Len looked over, his eyes catching a familiar figure standing among the crowd, staring back at him. Hartley Rathaway stared him down for a few minutes before walking towards him. He stopped a few feet away, glaring at Len.

“Barry Allen was a sweetheart. He save David more times than I can count. His killer didn't get justice. Do me a favor…kill that bastard, just like he did to Barry.” With a nod Len turned and walked away. He had a few more people to check off his list before he can rest.


End file.
